


A bunch of oneshots

by TheRyuuhou



Category: TSTS, the songbird and the sea, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Kinks, M/M, PLEASE MAKE TSTS/The Songbird and The Sea A FANDOM, Pirate Captain!Min Yoongi, Smut, TSTS is life, Teasing, YOHOHO, Yoonmin is life, Yoonmin is r- kinda real, lets go, pirate!jimin, please dont hate me, yeeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRyuuhou/pseuds/TheRyuuhou
Summary: Enjoy the smut-- I guess. I LOVE YOU MISSTERMAIA! Let's all turn TSTS into a fandom individual to Bangtan too! <3These are all oneshots.Mostly Yoonmin from TSTS finding out kinks uaygsj or my kinks idkiuwdhjk lmaoALSO GO READ TSTS IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY, LITERAL LIFECHANGING READ





	A bunch of oneshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissterMaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissterMaia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Songbird and the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795731) by [MissterMaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissterMaia/pseuds/MissterMaia). 



> musiiiic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHLHSlExFis

Jimin smiled. Watching Yoongi trying to, and failing to, elegantly eat with his prosphetic limb. Adoration for his beloved blossoming in his chest as Yoongi sent a mock glare in his direction.  
  
"What on earth are you lauging at Songbird?" Jimin could only giggle almost hysterically, heat rising to his cheeks. "...If you're laughing at me in the next, let's say three seconds... I'll punish you myself."  
  
"Punish him Yoongi!" Taehyung laughed, clapping his brother on the back, waggling his eyebrows at the now flustered Jimin who couldn't find the words to retort.  
  
"...It's tempting..." Yoongi muttered, his Daegu accent still thick, even from all these years at sea. Mingling with men and women alike from around the globe. "...Hey Jimin, would you like to get this particular Punishment? I can see a fun night coming~." His beloved crooned, a satisfied smirk painting itself on his thin lips at his Songbird's reaction. Glancing around at his crew who laughed and chuckled, some even hooting with agreement and encouragement.  
  
"U-Ug-Jeez!" Jimin squeaked out, worried how obscene Yoongi seemed to his crew. Not only openly saying he and Jimin would have some 'fun' that night but also that they were experimenting with different things. No matter how weird or strange.  
  
"You'll be fine." To his relief, Hoseok smiled at him warmly, offering him a drink. "This is wine, they call it-- The ones in the west. Red wine is from red grapes, white from green. Rosè from both." Jimin raised an eyebrow in silent question as he took a sip, the fruity tang of the grape and the warmth that felt its way through his mouth was certainly a taste he enjoyed, a slight airy feeling fogging his mind.  
  
"Where'd you get this? It's great!"  
  
"Yoongi took it from a western ship I reckon. Did you remember? That one time we encountered a load of drunkards?" Hoseok was grinning from ear to ear as Jimin laughed. "I'm not allowed to drink as a surgeon, but I'm sure it tastes alright- ah, here comes the man himself. See you." With that, the Surgeon left. As ever, a broad smile painted on his face.  
  
"I didn't know you liked wine, Songbird." Yoongi's voice was easy going, his prosthetic hand gently tracing circles on Jimin's hand as his lover ate and drank.  
  
"It's not as if I dislike it- I've just never had this before." He found himself relax against Yoongi's side, his head resting on his shoulder, crooning soft endearments to the other. "...The suns setting...and I'm tire-"  Yoongi interuppted him with a bark of laughter, his shoulders heaving as a hand haphazardly trailed over the boy's thigh.  
  
"A little bit eager, aren't we?" His lover cocked an eyebrow, gaining confidence, albeit to his shyness in the act of love. "Even if I view you as a beautiful god in-- y'know...bed." Jimin laughed, clasping Yoongi's large hand in both of his own, cacooning it.  
  
"I'm so far short of a God, Yoongi. You're the god."  
  
"No, you are." His beloved silenced him with a kiss, in all publicity in the gallies, every eye on them. "...Well- Shall we?"

* * *

  
He chuckled in nervous apprehension, his eyes covered gently with the satin the captain had brought recently in Shanghai. His beloved must be watching him, a purr of satisfaction ellicting itself from Yoongi's throat as Jimin felt the bed dip slightly beside him with the weight of somebodies body.  
  
"So fuckin' perfect- You should be worshipped, Songbird." The captain spoke huskily, a large hand trailing up his chest, ever so tenderly, to clasp around his neck.  
  
" _Oh, yes Yoongi._ Like that." Jimin raised his hands slowly above his head, clasping the pillows, soft sounds flowing from his mouth. Like a crooning bird, singing a song of undying love and trust.  
  
His beloved chuckled, whispering, "I haven't done anything yet, your punishment is just starting." His hand moved further, higher up to Jimin's arms, easily tying another knot around the small wrists that belonged to his soft Fiancé.  
  
Yoongi was torturously slow, trailing soft kisses down Jimin's face and body, resisting the urge to pin the squriming mess down below him. "Still, Songbird. I won't give you a reward if you're going to make this difficult for me." With a soft whine the pink-haired man resisted his urge to struggle, to press up towards the endearing touch of his love of his life.  
  
Eventually, Yoongi touched him, a light flick of his wrist against his manhood, ellicting a gasp from his full lips. "Did you like that, Songbird?" Jimin could only nod, widening his legs _in_ a silent question. In such a vunerable, exposed position Jimin was quite at home, comfortable in the sights of his love. "Words Songbird, use your words."  
  
"T-To-Fuck me." In all his emotions, Jimin was utterly lost, only feeling the desire to be one with the captain. "I-I want to be one- _Oh please,_ please Yoongi." He felt Yoongi's laugh against his thigh as his lover played with his most intimate part, blowing puffs of air at it, obviously finding satisfaction in Jimin's gasps and moans. "D-don't tease me!" His voice was shrill, not in pain or worry this time, just in pure need as he reached his small hands down to Yoongi's shoulders. "Don't tease me- _oh god_ , please!" Yoongi just chuckled, placing a hickey on the inside of Jimin's thigh before moving up off the bed to remove his trousers. Still fiddling with his belt a far too long, _that_ god forsaken _arm_.  
  
"Prepare me, Songbird." 

//more coming soon.... ahh so tired...//


End file.
